Electrical energy conveyance is normally accomplished by the transmission of an electromotive force (EMF) or voltage over a conductive wire from a voltage source to a desired load for operation of an electrically activated device. There are situations, however, when there are barriers or obstructions which prevent the routing of a conductive wire to the location where one would want to use an electrically activated device. There are also situations where there is no obstruction, but it is dangerous or cost prohibitive to deploy a conductive wire to the location where one would want to use an electrically activated device. Therefore, there is a need for a device for conveying energy from one side of a structure to another side of a structure without requiring a feed-through (wire) which penetrates the structure.
In view of the above, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an energy conveyance device that transmits an EMF without a conductive wire. Another object of the present invention is to provide an energy conveyance device that transmits an EMF through a barrier to a device without requiring a feed-through which penetrates the barrier. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an energy conveyance device that uses a piezoelectric transducer-harvester “matched pair” to transmit an EMF without the use of conductive wires. Another object of the present invention is to provide an energy conveyance device that is easy to use, and that is easy to manufacture in a cost effective manner.